powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Sweet Salvation
Power Ranger Sweet Salvation 'is a sweet-themed series created by MaeManuel1. Synopsis "''Long ago, sweets all over the world were created by King Caramel and Queen Cinnabon's magical sugar. Until the evil toothache lord, Lord Acher, decides to destroy all sweets of the human and sweets world by using his evil black sugar magic. Luckily, five teenagers form together to stop the toothache lord's evil sugar and save the sweets! They are the Power Rangers Sweet Salvation!"- Narrator When sweets in both the human world and the sweets world are becoming bad by Lord Acher's evil black sugar monsters, five sweet-toothed teenagers must morph into sweets-type power rangers and defend all things candy coated and sugary sweet... while trying to keep their blood sugars low and their body weight thin! Characters Rangers * Chip (Red Chocolate Ranger) * Macy (Pink Macaron Ranger) * Lollie (Yellow Custard Ranger) * Berry (Blue Ice Cream Ranger) * Velvet (Green Cake Ranger) * Sunday (White Milkshake Ranger) Allies * Macaron * Ici * Cupcake * King Caramel * Queen Cinnabon * Lolipup * Whippie * Caramelia Villains * Lord Acher * Cavity * Toothache * Sourina * Bitterna * Stomachwreck * Jabberjaws * Baddabreath * Flatcula * Gluttonous * Puketrid * Vombats Zords * Chocolate Wolf Zord * Macaron Leopard Zord * Cookie Fox Zord * Ice Cream Penguin Zord * Cake Ferret Zord * Milkshake Canary Zord ** Sweet Salvation Megazord ** Mint Mashup Megazord ** Macaron Crush Megazord ** Bubblegum Cannon Megazord ** Licorice Lash Megazord ** Gelato Guard Megazord ** Custard Crusher Megazord ** Whip Cream Whip Megazord ** Vanilla Drill Megazord ** Valentine Chocolat Blaster Megazord ** Lolipop Lasso Megazord ** Icing Icer Megazord ** Cake Pop Popper Megazord ** Marshmallow Mash Megazord ** Sugar Shoot Megazord Arsenal '''Pop Em' Mega Candies: '''Magical candies with different flavors inside pocket small jars that transforms the teens into Rangers whenever they eat them. '''Sweets Salvation Medals: Fourteen sweets-shaped medallions hidden inside sweets all over the world. They also have different powers that can help the Sweets Salvation Megazord transform into any kind of Sweets mode. Sugar Swords: Sugar coated swords made with magical indestructible sugar for the rangers to use in battles Sweets Galore Blasters: Magical icing guns that shoot out different colored icing, just like icing piping bags. Episodes Episode 1. (Series Premiere) A Sweet Beginning: Episode 2. A La Mode!: Episode 3. Sweet and Sour Moments: Episode 4. Chocolate Coated Chaos!: Episode 5. Tooth or Dare!: Episode 6. Sugar Rush Hour!: Episode 7. The Sweetest Truth: Episode 8. Lickin’ It!: Episode 9. The Icing on the Cake!: Episode 10. Licorice Flavored!: Episode 11. Cool and Spicy!: Episode 12. A Sugary Sweet Love Story: Episode 13. Sweet and Sugar Coated!: Episode 14. Sour Situation: Episode 15. Are You Nuts?: Episode 16. Puckered Up!: Episode 17. Caramel Catastrophe!: ''' '''Episode 18. Macaron Mayhem: Episode 19. Choc It Up!: Episode 20. Lollie’s Sugar-Coated Crisis: Episode 21. Attack of the Evil Gingerbreads!: Episode 22. Episode 23. Episode 24. Episode 25. Epsiode 26. Episode 27. Episode 28. Episode 29. Episode 30. Episode 31. Episdoe 32. Episode 33. Episode 34. Episode 35. Episode 36. Episode 37. Episode 38. Episode 39. Episode 40. Episode 41. Episode 42. Episode 43. Episode 44. Episode 45. Episode 46. Episode 47. Episode 48. Episode 49. 'Episode 50. ' Category:Ranger Teams Category:Series Category:Rangers series created by MaeManuel1